


How Angels Love

by Miya_Morana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam flexes his wings. There's a whooshing sound as the air moves around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Angels Love

It's a strange sensation. They aren't heavy like he expected, he can hardly feel their weight. What he can feel is the exact spots where they are attached on his back, alien but somehow part of him. He can feel where they bend and fold on themselves. He can feel the soft almost-feathers lightly caressing his shoulder blades.

Sam flexes his wings. There's a whooshing sound as the air moves around them.

He looks up at Gabriel in awe, and meets the cocky grin of the archangel. Gabriel's eyes are full of amused fondness as he walks up to Sam, all feline grace as the light plays on his naked skin.

"Is that how yours feel like?" the hunter asks, watching the angel invade his personal space like he _belongs_ there, and really he does, he's belonged there since the first night they tumbled into bed together, since the first night Sam parted his lips and opened his body and let him in, let him all the way in.

"As close as I could get," Gabriel smiles, and he presses a light kiss on Sam's mouth. Then the archangel reaches with his right hand and strokes.

Oh. _Oh_! That feels... incredible. Like little jolts of pleasure running first through parts of him he isn't used to having, and then through his spine, the skin of his back, his whole body. Gabriel's hand gently ruffles his feathers and Sam moans, a deep, abandoned sound that surprises him.

"I'll show you how angels love," Gabriel whispers in his ear.

The archangel's hands are all over him then, on his skin, on his wings, and Gabriel's pushing him against a wall with more strength that his lithe body should have, and all Sam can do is moan and kiss and grab Gabriel's skin as he just goes with everything the angel makes him do.

He wraps a leg around Gabriel's waist and the archangel slips in him. It's rough, too rough, and the height difference makes the position awkward, but Sam doesn't care, because the sensations coming from his wings are so good nothing can really _hurt_ anymore.

Gabriel's bright wings shimmer into existence and Sam moans louder, reaching to plunge his hands in them. The angel's thrusting up into him as he moves his wings to brush against Sam's.

They both gasp then, because it's almost too much. Sam's trembling with pleasure more intense than he ever thought existed. He reaches back with his wings, presses them as much as he can against Gabriel's, and then he's gone. White hot pleasure blinds him as he comes with the archangel's name on his lips, and just for a second he thinks he can _see_ Gabriel, see his soul and his love and his entire being, then it's gone.

When Sam comes back to himself, he's panting and his knees are weak. Gabriel's carefully easing out of him, and he looks almost blissed out and just a little bit smug, too. He holds Sam upright with a hand on his hip and grabs his neck, pulling him down for a lazy kiss.

When they break for air, Sam rests his forehead against the angel's, smiling. "That was... intense," he breathes. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, kiddo." Gabriel's smile is genuine as he looks up at Sam.


End file.
